


filthy/gorgeous

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's never been inside him quite like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filthy/gorgeous

“I want to try something,” Danny murmurs against Steve’s skin. “Up for it?”

“Yeah,” Steve moans out, trying to encourage Danny to speed it up with every trick he’s learned in the months they’ve been fucking. For his part, Danny just chuckles a little into Steve’s ear as he grips Steve’s hips more firmly in his hands and pulls him down. He stills completely, and Steve will never cop to making that thin, needy sound, but it slips from his throat anyway. He wants to keep going, to grind down on Danny until Danny shoves him over and fucks him hard, until he comes again.

Danny had come home in the mood to fool around, an idea that Steve had readily agreed to. It’s one of _those_ nights, though, the ones where Danny wants everything to go just to his liking, where he wants to direct just as much as he wants to participate. They’d spent a while with Steve writhing on the bed as Danny licked and mouthed his way around, tweaking a nipple here, sucking a kiss there.

Danny had licked him open, eventually, used his mouth and his fingers to bring Steve to the edge until he’d been gasping half-formed pleas, _Danny_ and _fuck_ and _please_ again and again until Danny had slicked a toy up and pushed it in, swallowing Steve’s cock and sucking at the same time. Steve had jerked and come, and then he’d lain there, panting, as Danny fucked him with the dildo.

“Fuck, Steve,” Danny had finally said, wiping the cuff of his sleeve across his forehead. “You – God, all spread out like this, just – fuck.”

“Said that already,” Steve had replied, and Danny had twisted the dildo inside him until Steve was thrusting back against it.

“Stay still,” Danny had said after a while, standing and watching carefully as Steve did exactly that. Danny finally, finally stripped out of his clothing – slowly, of course, his eyes glued to Steve as he undid buttons, let his tie slip to the floor, kicked his khakis away. But then he’d been naked, and he’d crawled back onto the bed and pulled the dildo out and kissed Steve hard.

They’d settled against the headboard and Danny had rocked into him slowly, so slowly, and they’d gone on like that, moving in tiny increments that drove Steve absolutely out of his mind, until Danny had settled Steve against him and stopped entirely.

“What,” Steve gasps out. Danny’s hands are trailing up and down Steve’s back, and Steve’s sitting pretty much in his lap, his hands braced on Danny’s shoulders. “What, Danny, please-”

Danny turns his head against Steve’s and kisses his jaw as his hands settle on Steve’s ass. “Patience, babe,” he says, and then he runs a finger down the middle of Steve’s ass, down to rub at where his cock disappears up into Steve’s body. “It’s a virtue,” Danny adds, and then he pushes his finger inside, right there alongside his cock.

Steve sucks in a breath and drops his head against Danny’s hair, breathing hard. It’s – yeah, new, and it’s different and it’s more and it’s hotter than it has any right to be, honestly, Danny inside him more fully than he’s ever been before. Steve clenches down experimentally and this time it’s Danny who groans.

“You’re going to kill me, here, seriously,” Danny bites out, but then he’s rocking his hips again, those same incremental movements from before, and it lights every nerve in Steve’s body on fire. Steve leans up when Danny pulls back the next time, and when they both slide back together, it’s fucking glorious.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out, grinding down against Danny. “Yeah, Danny, like that – just-”

“Like this?” Danny asks, and then he’s pulling his finger out and sliding two back in, and Steve feels his eyes shudder closed. Danny moves his fingers a little before he starts rocking up again, and this – Steve isn’t usually silent when they fuck, he’s not, but this is ripping sounds out of him that he’s never heard himself make before.

“Like that,” he makes himself reply, and then, “just like that, Danny, oh, fuck.” They’re moving together again, sliding away and back in, and it’s still the tiniest, tiniest of movements. “More, Danny, I can – more-”

Steve can hear Danny’s breath catch in his throat, and when he forces his eyes back open, he can see that Danny’s just staring at him, his own eyes completely blown.

“Yeah,” Danny says after a minute, “yeah, let me just-”

There’s a click right before Danny pulls his fingers out again, and a moment later he’s back with three, pushing carefully in. He slides in almost easily for how tight it is, and Steve dimly wonders if they’re going to use all the lube tonight. He doesn’t really mind the thought.

Three is even better than two, and Steve feels like he’s going to lose his mind from it – from everything, really, the way Danny’s still only moving the tiniest little bit, how Danny’s fingertips are curling inside him, the sparks shooting through every part of his body with every twitch of muscle. Steve hears the lube click open again, and then Danny’s free hand is cupping his ass from the other side, and he pushes a finger in there, too. Steve can hear himself panting, whining, moaning, and then Danny starts up with his hips again, and Steve throws his head back closes his eyes again, feeling the sweat trickle down his back.

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” he hears, and distantly he realizes it’s his own voice saying it. Danny is leaning a little forward, scraping his teeth on the underside of Steve’s jaw, and Steve leans back down, angles himself in for a kiss that’s more uncoordinated than anything else, but everything’s just – everything is so fucking perfect right now that it hurts in the best way possible.

“Are you ready?” Danny is asking him, and Steve just nods, doesn’t even think _what for_ , doesn’t have the brain capacity to wonder at the moment. Danny pulls his fingers out slowly and Steve almost whines at the loss, but Danny murmurs something into his ear and cups Steve’s ass with a hand, pushing the tip of a finger back inside, and then there’s something slick and cool and solid pressing there instead, and _oh_ , Steve thinks dizzily, _the dildo_.

Steve clenches his fingers so tightly on Danny’s shoulders that he knows he’s leaving bruises, but fuck, fuck, that’s just – it’s so much, he’s so full, and he’s never felt anything like this before, never. He’d thought it was a lot his first time, not enough prep and Ben had been a big guy, anyway, but this – this is burning fire through his veins. It’s pushing through every part of him as Danny settles it all the way in, and it takes a moment for Steve to focus on Danny’s voice, on what he’s saying.

“Babe,” Danny’s almost crooning into his ear, one hand raking through Steve’s sweaty hair, “look at you, babe, fuck, just look at you, so fucking beautiful it hurts, God.”

“Danny,” Steve gasps out, “Danny, Danny, please-”

“Please what,” Danny says after a few seconds, hand still moving in Steve’s hair. “What, Steve, tell me what you need-”

“God,” Steve nearly sobs, “move, Danny, please _move_.”

And Danny does, thankfully, those same little motions at first, then moving more and more as Steve rocks back into it as best he can. Danny holds the dildo steady and fucks in alongside it; Steve can feel the ridges and dips where it’s pressed against him, and Danny has to be feeling it too, every time his cock moves in or out-

“Danny,” Steve nearly howls out, jerking around Danny’s cock and the dildo and Danny’s hand in his hair, coming messy and hard between their bodies.

Danny’s still talking, endearments and swears alike, as he gently pulls the dildo out and cradles Steve to his chest. He really moves then, pushing up and up like he’s trying to climb inside and stay forever, and Steve thinks blearily that there might be room, that he could take Danny in and never stop feeling him inside.

But then Danny’s shaking and swearing and coming, too, and he slips out easily and eases them both down onto the bed. It’s a minute before Danny manages to grab for a towel and clumsily swipe at his chest, at Steve’s, but Steve pushes the towel away and tugs Danny in. They both drift a little, doze for a few minutes, before Danny pulls back and looks up at him.

“That was good, that was okay?” he asks, and he sounds halfway between curious and worried. Steve can only manage a grin, which must be enough of an answer for Danny, because he grins right back and slides down to cradle Steve to his chest. “Fuck, babe, I cannot even.”

“Not a sentence,” Steve feels compelled to point out, even if he says it into Danny’s shoulder as he rests his head there.

“I cannot even,” Danny repeats, and Steve can hear the grin from where he’s pretty solidly tucked. “You’re something else, okay, you really are.”

“Good,” Steve declares, smiling against Danny’s skin. “Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Sleep,” Steve says, and he means it to be an order, but it comes out half-hopeful, like he’s asking.

Danny laughs as he presses a kiss into Steve’s hair. “Okay, babe. Sleep sounds good to me.”


End file.
